Maldita y dichosa bola de nieve
by jacque-kari
Summary: Es la noche anterior a navidad y Mimi está en su cuarto, viendo nevar por la ventana en lugar de celebrar, ¿qué es esa nostalgia que se agolpa en su pecho?, ¿realmente no lo sabe o prefiere cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente? ¿Sería posible que dos almas estuviesen conectadas a pesar de la distancia que separa a sus portadores? — Leve Koumi —


Hola, ¿qué tal?

A pesar de que debería estar aprovechando el escaso tiempo libre que tengo (o más bien, tiempo que yo me he adjudicado como "tiempo libre") para trabajar en dos retos que tomé de un foro o en el Yamakari que inicié por cuenta propia, no he conseguido pasar las ideas que tengo al papel, en cambio, este one-shot lleva dos semanas en mi cabeza y no me dejaba estudiar en paz, así que al cabo de unos días comencé a escribirlo camino a la universidad en el metro, luego de vuelta a casa y lo terminé en el ordenador.

Debo decir que es un fic a destiempo y creo que el título explica por sí solo el motivo, ya que no estamos ni siquiera cerca de navidad y es curioso, porque siempre que llega esa fecha me dan ganas de escribir algo sobre ello, pero no se me ocurre nada... la inspiración es muy curiosa, ¿no?, anque a decir verdad esta historia se me ocurrió porque hace algún tiempo estuve hurgueteando entre cosas viejas guardadas en cajas y encontré una bola de nieve pequeñita con un santa claus, me gustó tanto que la dejé sobre mi escritorio y desde ese día cada vez que la veía mi mente iba creando una historia...hasta que bueno, sucumbí a la tentación y empecé a escribirla.

Algunas aclaraciones:

La protagonista es una Mimi de 14 años, los demás detalles los conocerán en el relato.

Hay una leve insinuación de _koumi o mishiro_, como prefieran, pero eso depende de la opinión de cada uno.

No sé si la categoría sea la adecuada, sin embargo, me pareció que era la que mejor calzaba.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

**La imagen de portada fue extraída de la página web dinodirect . com  
**

* * *

**Maldita y dichosa bola de nieve**

Era la navidad siguiente a aquella en que niños elegidos de todo el mundo unieron sus fuerzas para regresar las cosas a la normalidad, y una chica de catorce años está sentada junto a la ventana viendo nevar. Mimi Tachikawa se siente algo nostálgica y eso no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo, desde pequeña se caracterizó por ser una niña alegre y optimista, y cuando creció esas características no hicieron más que acentuarse; no era para menos, si estaba viviendo en Nueva York, aquella ciudad bohemia en la que cualquiera desearía vivir, y si acaso ese no era motivo suficiente, estaba viviendo la vida que siempre soñó, estaba en el equipo de porristas, era popular y residía en un sector acomodado.

Al principio le dolió separarse de sus amigos y de todo lo que conocía, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose, las luces y los barrios interminables de tiendas de moda se ganaron su adoración, al tiempo que su vida en Odaiba y los bellos recuerdos de aquella ciudad en la que nació se fueron debilitando hasta casi esfumarse, _casi, _porque ella sabe que están ahí, en algún lugar de su mente, pero no le gusta mucho pensar en ello y procura evitarlo siempre que puede, mejor hacer como si no existieran, como si no hubiera nada antes de Nueva York, sin embargo, su subconsciente ha decidido traicionarla justo hoy, el día antes de Navidad en que debería estar con sus padres en alguna fiesta de caridad, porque aunque todos los que la conocen piensan que es una chica frívola y superficial, se preocupa de los demás y tiene un interior mucho más complejo de lo que la mayoría podría imaginar. La verdad no sabe porqué se siente así, aunque siendo fiel a la verdad, lo sabe perfectamente, pero de nuevo prefiere ignorarlo y esa es la razón por la cual lleva horas sentada ahí, mirando como los copos de nieve caen y se amontonan en el portal de su casa, tan concentrada que a veces incluso olvida pestañear, pero aún así no ha conseguido su propósito, no puede dejar de pensar y los recuerdos siguen proyectándose sin autorización, como si una parte de sí misma estuviera revelándose, negándose a seguir sus ordenes más básicas, así que después de lo que para ella sólo ha parecido un momento, resopla sabiendo que no tiene ningún sentido seguir negándolo, que ya ha perdido esa batalla hace mucho rato y puede que toda esa nostalgia haya aflorado cuando su madre la envió a sacar el árbol de navidad y sus adornos, guardados en el ático, fue ahí cuando aquella maldita bola de nieve apareció; hace años que no la veía, ella misma la había guardado en ese lugar luego de que se cumpliera un año de vivir en Estados Unidos, tal vez porque fue por ese entonces que decidió dejar todo lo vivido en Japón atrás, porque la hacía sentir añoranza y ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos. Se prometió que nunca volvería a subir, pero ese año su madre le había pedido que lo hiciera y por algún motivo no pudo negarse, y como no recordaba la existencia de ese dichoso objeto, pensó que no estaría mal hacerlo por una vez, hasta que pasó a llevar una caja que se abrió, desparramándose por el suelo y dejando caer con un golpe seco la bola navideña, haciendo que las pequeñas escarchas que simulaban la nieve se agitaran en todas direcciones rodeando a la pequeña figura de la chica del centro, que tenía los brazos alzados a la altura de su cabeza con las palmas hacia arriba.

Giró la mirada hacia su escritorio, en donde ahora descanaba aquel peculiar adorno junto a su computadora. Se levantó sin resistirlo más tiempo para ir a tomarla, acunándola entre sus manos. La primera vez que la había visto fue hace muchos años en un escaparate del centro de Odaiba.

No entendía porqué le había gustado tanto en ese entonces, tenía juguetes mucho más lindos y costosos y su casa tenía la más exquisita de las decoraciones, de esas que le producen envidia a los vecinos, quizás precisamente la sencillez que desprendía aquel objeto era lo que lo hacía tan llamativo, ella nunca había tenido algo tan simple que representara tanto a la vez, a sus ojos era como encerrar un mundo en una esfera, o aún mejor, capturar la felicidad de un momento, incluso le recordaba en cierto modo a ella misma cuando era niña y vio por primera vez nevar, o al menos ya era consciente para guardarlo como el recuerdo de su primera nevada; había hecho exactamente lo mismo que la figura de una niña encerrada en aquella esfera, levantar los brazos intentando capturar en vano los copos de nieve que se deshacían en sus manos.

Agitó la bola de nieve y se sentó en una silla frente a ella, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio y su mentón encima, para así poder contemplar de cerca la forma en que la nieve caía alrededor de la niña, era casi como si pudiera meterse dentro. No pestañeó hasta que el último copo de nieve hubo caído a sus pies.

Lo había visto con Izzy, lo recordaba bien, había conseguido que sus padres le dieran permiso para ir con él a una feria que se estaba celebrando en el centro, incluso tuvieron que tomar el metro, lo que fue un poco complicado porque eran sólo dos críos de diez años y la gente los empujó en varias ocasiones.

Lo más divertido era que Koushiro no estaba ni mínimamente entusiasmado con la idea, pero como muchas veces antes, había cedido ante la insistencia de ella. A veces sospechaba que lo hacía más porque la quería que por otra cosa, como sus mil y un argumentos inventados, eran los argumentos de una niña al fin y al cabo, y por ese entonces el pelirrojo ya era un chico bastante listo para su edad, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados algunos segundos, sintiendo como si su mente la jalara hacia aquel momento.

— _¡No tan rápido, Izzy! _— _protestó una chica de largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rosado y unas botas a juego._

_El chico pelirrojo que caminaba delante de ella se detuvo al oírla hablar, tenía un gesto de confusión en el rostro._

_La niña logró llegar a su lado y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento._

— _¿Por qué corrías? _—_ le preguntó con tono airado._

— _No estaba corriendo _— _contestó todavía confundido._

— _Pero ibas muy rápido, apenas he podido alcanzarte _

— _Lo siento, Mimi…no me he dado cuenta _—_ dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia – es que no me gusta mucho caminar en el centro…así que supongo que me apuré demás._

— _Ay, Izzy… siempre tan exagerado _—_ lo molestó la chica —ven, caminemos juntos _— _dijo prendándose del brazo del chico sin siquiera preguntárselo, pero así era Mimi; en Japón no era normal tomar de la mano o del brazo a una persona ni dar muestras de cariño en público, sin embargo, ella siempre había sido diferente al resto._

_Caminaron una cuadra más y de repente los ojos cafés de la muchacha divisaron una curiosa esfera con algo blanco en su interior que parecía nieve. Sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó en dirección hacia aquel objeto que no conocía para poder verlo de más cerca, arrastrando a Koushiro en el proceso._

— _Que bonito _—_ dijo con el rostro pegado al escaparate._

— _Eso es una bola de nieve, ¿nunca habías visto una?_

_La castaña negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo._

— _Sirve de adorno, todas tienen una figura en el centro, algún material parecido a la nieve, y agua… así cuando lo agitas es como…_

— _Como si estuviera nevando _— _completó Mimi _—_ es como si pudiera hacer que nevara cada vez que quisiera._

— _Bueno, es una manera de verlo, supongo…_—_ comentó el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza —deberíamos seguir, el festival debe estar por comenzar._

— _Ah, sí…claro, ya me había olvidado _—_ sonrió la muchacha, pero para el chico no pasó desapercibida la forma en que ella se volteó a mirar aquel escaparate cada tanto, hasta que ya estuvieron demasiado lejos para seguir haciéndolo._

_Después de eso Izzy le había regalado aquella bola de nieve. Fue a verla la tarde siguiente a navidad y llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rosa chillón._

— _Pasa querido, no seas tímido _—_ le dijo la señora Tachikawa en el portal — enseguida llamo a Mimi._

_Cuando la castaña bajó las escaleras y lo vio esperándola en el salón le sonrió, no esperaba una visita._

— _Hola Izzy, mi madre dijo que has venido… bueno, dijo que un amigo pelirrojo me esperaba abajo y eres el único amigo pelirrojo que tengo _—_ le dijo, tan sincera como siempre._

_El chico se sonrojó, quizás por su comentario o quizás porque estaba nervioso, eso nunca lo supo._

— _¿Qué tienes ahí? _—_ preguntó al ver aquel llamativo paquete _—_ es muy bonito._

— _Es para ti _—_ le dijo él, extendiéndoselo con un leve temblor en las manos._

— _¿Para mí?, ¡vaya!, no tenías que hacerlo…puedo abrirlo, ¿verdad?_ —_ preguntó al recibirlo._

— _Cla… claro._

— _Siéntate, por favor _—_ le pidió, disponiéndose a hacer lo mismo. Puso el paquete en su regazo y se dispuso a abrirlo con cuidado para no dañar el papel._

_Cuando lo sacó de la caja y finalmente la bola de nieve estuvo ante sus ojos, se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir._

— _Es… esa bola navideña que vimos el otro día _—_ le explicó Izzy con torpeza, tal vez para llenar el incómodo silencio que se había formado._

_Pero Mimi siguió algunos segundos más sin hablar, no hacía falta que el pelirrojo se lo dijera, la había reconocido enseguida, lo que no entendía es cómo la había conseguido._

— _¿Tú… fuiste de nuevo a ese lugar para comprarla para mí? _—_ le preguntó incrédula._

_Izzy asintió en silencio con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

— _Como vi que te gustó, le pedí a mi mamá que me acompañara._

— _Pero dijiste que no te gustaba caminar en el centro _—_ replicó Mimi, todavía sin comprender. _

— _Si estoy con un adulto no hay problema, además valía la pena… quería regalarte algo y no se me ocurría qué, porque tú siempre pareces tener todo lo que quieres, así que pensé que estaría bien conseguir esa bola para ti._

_Los ojos de Mimi se humedecieron, nunca se habría imaginado que alguien pudiera hacer algo así por ella. _

— _¡Gracias! _—_ gritó entusiasmada._

_Y Koushiro sonrió, por fin dejando de sentir el deseo urgente de salir corriendo._

Regresó a la realidad al sentir que dos gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡estaba llorando!, y ella odiaba llorar, no sólo porque dejaba sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sino también porque desde el primer viaje al digimundo se había prometido dejar de ser tan sensible y llorar por todo, nadie quiere a una niña llorona.

Se secó las mejillas con premura y volvió a mirar la bola navideña, ¡estúpida bola!, todo era su culpa, si no la hubiera encontrado…no, si no la hubiera traído desde Japón, ¿qué necesidad tenía de hacerlo?, sólo la hacía ponerse triste, es por eso que la había guardado en el ático, nunca debió haberla encontrado.

Pero el día en que hizo sus maletas para viajar, al dar un último vistazo a la habitación la vio en el estante, era la única cosa que quedaba y no fue capaz de deshacerse de ella, pero tampoco de dejarla.

No podía seguir viéndola, simplemente no podía, así que de un manotazo la empujó fuera del escritorio, haciendo que cayera al suelo estruendosamente, haciéndose añicos.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose resonó en sus oídos y las lágrimas volvieron a emerger sin proponérselo. Enseguida se arrepintió y tuvo que arrodillarse junto al desastre que había armado y vio en el centro de los cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo, la figura de la niña intacta, era la única que permanecía entera, así que la tomó y la encerró en su puño llevándosela hasta su pecho; esta vez no contuvo el llanto.

Sus padres, que al parecer habían llegado hace un momento, ingresaron violentamente en la habitación, alertados por el sonido del vidrio al romperse y su madre se acercó de inmediato, asustada al verla en ese estado.

— Cariño, ¿estás bien?... tu padre y yo oímos algo romperse… ¿te has hecho daño?, déjame ver…— logró tomar la mano que Mimi se había llevado al pecho y tuvo que obligarla para que la abriera y asegurarse de que estaba bien; un hilo de sangre corría desde su dedo anular y había manchado la pequeña figura de la niña. — está bien, sólo te has cortado con el cristal, ven…vamos a limpiarlo para que no se infecte.

Dejó que su madre la levantara del suelo y la llevaran al baño para curarla, mientras su padre limpiaba la habitación. Tuvo que mentirles y decirles que había sido un accidente, que no había querido hacerlo y era un objeto muy querido, que por eso lloraba, ante lo que la señora Tachikawa le dijo que podía comprar una nueva y ella sólo asintió, claro que podía, pero ninguna tendría el mismo valor sentimental, así que no dejó que la hicieran botar aquella figura de cerámica. Diez minutos más tarde estaba sentada en su habitación con ella entre sus manos y una curita en su dedo; la envolvió con cuidado en un pañuelo y se levantó para ir a guardarla en el primer cajón del escritorio.

Se sentía extrañamente tranquila, siempre que lloraba era así, quedaba en un estado de sopor, no estaba feliz, pero la nostalgia y la angustia habían desaparecido. Debía admitir que se había equivocado al querer sacar a Izzy y los demás de su vida, pero fue la única manera que encontró de sobrevivir lejos de ellos, olvidarlos, o al menos pretender que lo hacía, sino habría muerto de tristeza, ¿y acaso había un forma más lamentable de morir?, no podía culparlos si ellos ya no la consideraban su amiga, pero ella por su parte seguía queriéndolos de la misma manera que lo hacía el día que tomó el avión a Estados Unidos, no importaba el tiempo que llevaran separados, todavía los quería.

Izzy, su querido Izzy, ¿acaso le guardaría rencor?

A pesar de que los había visto en su última aventura, desde ese entonces no hablaba con ellos, con ninguno de ellos y por mucho que intentara hacer como si nada, aquello le pesaba.

Los extrañaba, a cada uno de ellos, pero temía ser rechazada por el tiempo que había pasado o por haberse convertido en una Estadounidense que a pesar de los intentos de sus padres había dejado atrás la mayoría de las tradiciones japonesas; cualquiera diría que se avergonzaba de sus orígenes, sin embargo, no era así… lo único que la hacía rehuir todo contacto con el otro lado del mundo era el miedo y la nostalgia, maldita nostalgia que le cerraba la garganta poco a poco hasta que ya no podía hablar, porque si pronunciaba una palabra rompería a llorar nuevamente y eso era todo lo que quería evitar.

Unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que se limpiara los ojos de inmediato y cogiera una revista de esas que abundaban en su habitación para fingir que la leía.

—Adelante — dijo con voz neutra, fingiendo estar muy concentrada en algún artículo de moda.

Su padre se asomó y le sonrió.

— Tu madre dice que la cena está lista, así que ya debes bajar.

— Enseguida iré, sólo quiero retocar un poco mi maquillaje.

— Perfecto, cariño…no tardes — le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mimi suspiró; amaba a sus padres, pero eran muy distraídos, quizás era una característica que había heredado de ellos, pero a veces deseaba que la entendieran y pudieran darle un consejo, pues ella no era de las que iba contando sus problemas a todo el mundo esperando que la ayudaran, ¿no era el trabajo de los padres observar a sus hijos y comprender cuando están mal?; de todas formas no podía culparlos, ella los había acostumbrado a ser así, a limitarse a pintar de rosa su mundo, de la misma forma en que ellos la habían acostumbrado a tener siempre todo lo que quería.

La verdad no tenía apetito, pero era navidad y su madre no le perdonaría que no bajara, además no quería preocuparlos, así que se obligó a sí misma a levantarse de la cama y tras mirarse rápidamente en el espejo, salió de su cuarto.

El comedor estaba precioso, sus padres realmente se habían esmerado en la decoración esa año, aunque su padre lo hiciera solamente para ver feliz a su madre, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ellos, ver la forma en que se querían, quizás ellos demostraban su amor con regalos y cosas materiales, porque era la única forma que conocían.

Se sentó en su lugar y se puso el gorro navideño, en la mesa había toda clase de platillos exquisitos desde lo más tradicionales a los más extravagantes, incluso comprobó con algo de malestar que había comida japonesa.

Comió de todo un poco, platicó largo rato con sus padres y luego pasaron horas sentados junto al árbol de navidad cantando villancicos, sólo se escabulló cerca de la medianoche cuando se disponían a ver una película.

Esa noche, cuando subió a su cuarto, se durmió con la almohada húmeda por sus lágrimas para después ya no recordar si se había dormido por el cansancio o de tanto llorar.

Cuando amaneció lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana para comprobar que seguía nevando y por primera vez en su vida deseó que no nevara, que aquella inmensa alfombra blanca que cubría las aceras se derritiera y la ciudad recuperara todo el esplendor que lucía en primavera, pero sabía que su deseo no se cumpliría, no estando en pleno invierno, y en todo caso, ¿qué sería la navidad sin nieve?, tan sólo una fiesta comercial exenta de todo significado, al menos aquel manto blanco le daba un aire especial al ambiente, la hacía casi mágica y por supuesto, revivía la nostalgia que había sentido el día anterior.

Se puso una bata recordando que el día de navidad siempre hacía frío y que a pesar de eso, afuera pronto estaría lleno de niños corriendo y jugando por todas partes, ella solía hacer muñecos de nieve con sus padres, pero cuando creció dejó de ser divertido y ahora por lo general se lo pasaba en casa tomando chocolate caliente, quizás le haría bien dar un paseo más tarde.

Al bajar sus padres ya estaban allí y el árbol casi no se veía por la cantidad de regalos.

— Nuestra princesa ya bajó — dijo su padre como si tuviera que anunciarlo — ¿quieres empezar a abrir los regalos?

— Claro — sonrió lo mejor que pudo y fue a sentarse al suelo como hacía desde pequeña para abrir el primer paquete.

Ropa, música, perfumes y maquillaje, sus padres no habían tenido reparos a la hora de elegir sus regalos, tenía todo lo que una adolescente podía desear, y todo aquello que en algún tiempo había deseado y era suficiente para dejarla feliz por el resto del día, ¿qué era diferente esta vez?

Tuvo algunos minutos para quedarse ensimismada mientras era el turno de ellos de intercambiar regalos, luego ella pudo entregárseles su obsequio y su madre ya se había levantado para preparar chocolate cuando lo vio. Era un paquete cuadrado y no demasiado pequeño que casi no se veía entremedio de las ramas del árbol, no tenía papel.

— ¿Y aquél? — preguntó en voz alta con curiosidad.

— ¡Oh!, casi lo olvido… — reaccionó su madre volviendo a sentarse — ese llegó para ti hace algunos días.

— ¿Para mí?, ¿y por qué no me lo habías dado?

— Porque dice que sólo podías abrirlo en navidad.

— Bueno, ya es tiempo ¿no?, ábrelo hija — le dijo su padre, instándola con una sonrisa.

Mimi tuvo un presentimiento, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones, eso sólo haría menos llevadera esa maldita nostalgia que no deseaba abandonarla. Gateó en dirección a aquel paquete y se hizo con él, volviendo a sentarse en la misma posición que estaba antes. Acarició la tapa con sus dedos largos y su corazón dio un salto al ver el remitente, venía de Japón.

— _Para Tachikawa. Mimi _—

_Sé lo curiosa que eres, así que por eso te digo que por favor no lo abras antes de navidad._

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios y la ansiedad mientras abría la caja con algo de dificultad por lo bien sellada que estaba, adentro había otro paquete envuelto en un papel rosado. Entonces no tuvo dudas, ese paquete era de Izzy.

Rasgó el papel con la uña y lo arrancó con delicadeza, intentando no destrozarlo demasiado, lo normal habría sido que lo hiciera pedazos, pero se contuvo, por algún motivo quería alargar ese momento. Cuando abrió las solapas lo primero que vio fue una tarjeta, así que sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo al resto del contenido, la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió.

_Mimi:_

_Sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras, así que me limitaría a desearte una feliz navidad, pero creo que dado el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos te mereces algo más de mi parte._

_Espero que no me odies o algo así por no haberte contactado, es que sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de conversar y menos por internet, la verdad siempre que iba hablarte creía que estarías ocupada o algo._

Sintió el escozor en sus ojos, ese previo a las lágrimas con el cual empiezas a sentirse ahogado por el esfuerzo de contenerte, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto?, él nunca la molestaría, pero ella había sido tonta también al creer que él se olvidaría de ella o le guardaría rencor por no haberse comunicado en tanto tempo, de los dos ella era la más orgullosa, la que habría sido más normal que adoptara esa conducta que pensó que él tendría…cuánto se había equivocado, Izzy no era esa clase de persona, ¿acaso no lo conocía bien?.

_Quizás te parezca tonto o cursi, pero el otro día fui al centro de Odaiba y al pasar por una tienda vi una bola de nieve en el escaparate y me acordé de ti, de aquella vez en que fuimos juntos y tú viste una por primera vez, puede que tú no te acuerdes, no importa, el punto es que la compré. _

_Cuando llegué a casa con ella no sabía qué hacer, sólo la había comprado porque me hizo pensar en ti, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era absurdo quedármela, yo no la necesito para recordarte y en cambio a ti podría gustarte. Todavía recuerdo tu rostro cuando la viste en la vitrina aquella vez._

_Bueno, tres párrafos deberían valer como una carta, ¿no?... si no, por favor piensa en que me he esforzado para escribirte y vaya que me costó trabajo, ahora mismo mi habitación está llena de papeles arrugados de cuando ya dejé de acertarle al papelero. _

_Como sea, sólo quería desearte una feliz navidad junto a tus padres y enviarte buenos deseos._

_Los chicos también te mandan saludos, incluso Tai, aunque no te lo creas. Yo no quería que se enteraran, pero el intruso de Davis encontró la carta en mi escritorio y tuve que darle explicaciones a todo el mundo, ¿te lo puedes creer?_

_Ya me despido, ojala pudieras visitarnos._

_Izzy_

Las lágrimas fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas una a una, con una lentitud casi antinatural, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta.

— Mi pequeña, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó su padre, preocupado.

Asintió como pudo y hurgueteó en la caja hasta sacar de entre un montón de papeles aquella bola navideña de la que Izzy hablaba. La había envuelto bien para que no se quebrara y afortunadamente había llegado intacta tras el largo viaje.

La esfera era idéntica a la que tenía, sólo que en su interior no había una, sino dos figuras. Una chica y un chico, curiosamente pelirrojo.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando secar las lágrimas que no paraban de correr como un torrente, nublando su visión.

— Que bonito objeto… ¿no es como el que quebraste ayer? — preguntó su madre mirando por encima de su hombro.

— Lo es… si lo es…— barbotó Mimi agitando la pequeña bola para hacer que nevara en su interior.

De repente la nostalgia que tanto le había costado erradicar ya no estaba ahí, el vacío en su pecho había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento calido y sobrecogedor.

Sus padres le dijeron que irían a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente y le traerían uno, ella tan sólo asintió y se quedó allí, abrazando la bola navideña contra su pecho. Por algunos minutos cayó en la incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que Izzy le enviara aquel obsequio tan particular justo cuando ella se lamentaba por haber roto su otro regalo?, ¿no era demasiada coincidencia?

Su padre regresó con un tazón de chocolate caliente para ella y algunas galletas, así que tuvo que dejar la bola de nieve a sus pies para degustar aquel exquisito líquido. Cuando acabó se levantó con el tazón en una mano y la esfera en la otra, dejó el primero en el lavaplatos y fue a pararse junto a la ventana, los copos de nieve volvían a parecerle bellos.

Y mientras miraba el cielo se preguntó si dos almas podían estar conectadas a pesar de que sus portadores estuvieran en los dos extremos del mundo.

¿Serían ella y Koushiro dos almas gemelas o algo por el estilo?, sabía que si se lo decía al pelirrojo la acusaría de ilusa o algo parecido — _fantasiosa diría él, para no hacerla sentir mal _— porque para Izzy todo era lógica, mientras que para ella la vida a veces era más emoción que otra cosa, eran dos polos opuestos, pero en su tiempo fueron muy cercanos aunque su amistad se hubiese desarrollado más por su insistencia que por algo natural como el destino, ¿pero no era esa bola de nieve que tenía entre las manos la prueba más certera de que había cosas inexplicables?

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría Izzy si pudiera oírla decir todo aquello, seguramente tendría una expresión de desconcierto, frunciría ligeramente el ceño, muy ligeramente como ella recordaba que hacía cada vez que oía algo que no entendía o estaba frente a un problema matemático que no podía resolver, ¿sería consciente él de que lo hacía?.

Ya le escribiría más tarde para agradecerle y explicarle sus teorías, porque no importaba lo que él dijera, nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que tenían alguna clase de conexión especial.

Pero eso sería después, por ahora todo se reducía a esa maldita y dichosa bola de nieve que tanto la había martirizado para luego llenarla de ilusiones.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, no sé si estoy particularmente satisfecha con el resultado, pero al menos me siento más tranquila ahora que saqué esta idea de mi cabeza.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría saber su opinión, si es que quieren, claro.

La verdad es que le he cogido mucho cariño a Mimi a medida que he ido trabajando con su personaje en una de mis historias, y pensándolo bien, ella era mi personaje favorito en Digimon Adventure, porque si yo hubiera ido al digimundo creo que habría actuado igual a ella, soy la clase de persona que fácilmente podrían calificar como "superficial" o "fifí" si no me conocen bien, y aunque no niego esas características, creo que soy más que eso... supongo que por eso siento empatía por ella.

Luego apareció Kari y se convirtió en mi otro yo, pero ese es otro cuento...no los aburro más.

Sólo me resta decir que espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
